


Alexander Hamilton le Sorcier

by yuchanx3



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Alexander Hamilton Doesn't Cheat, Alexander Hamilton Loves Coffee, Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, But He Gets Better, Eliza is a precious child and we all need to protect her, Eliza is a saint, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friendship, George Washington is a Dad, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, John is a Good Friend, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, POV Alexander Hamilton, Self-Destruction, Slow Burn, Stay Alive, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, sad past
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchanx3/pseuds/yuchanx3
Summary: Suivez Alexander Hamilton alors qu'il tente de survivre à sa dernière année à Poudlard.





	Alexander Hamilton le Sorcier

**Author's Note:**

> Normalement, cette fiction est accessible même si vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est Hamilton. Ne soyez pas surpris de voir des noms un minimum connus, Hamilton raconte l'Histoire vraie de Alexander Hamilton un des pères fondateurs des Etat-Unis. 
> 
> J'ai du mal à voir mes fautes, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu par moi-même, mais si quelqu'un veut bien être mon ou ma bêta, qu'il/elle n'hésite pas ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Prologue : 

Bienvenue dans la vie de Alexander Hamilton, Serpentard.

Alexander Hamilton aimait être en contrôle de tout ce qui composait sa vie.

 

Pour cela, il ne buvait jamais trop.

Pour cela, il passait plus de temps à observer qu'à parler.

Pour cela, il faisait en sorte de s'entendre avec un maximum de personne, même si ces dernières lui sortaient par les yeux. Comment des personnes aussi idiotes pouvaient exister ?

Pour cela, il n'avait jamais raté un seul cours, même mourant de fièvre.

Pour cela, il avait souvent ravalé sa fierté.

 

Il valait mieux être en contrôle de son environnement. Il l'avait appris rapidement à un jeune âge.

 

Il ne connaissait pas assez bien son père et sa trahison fut terrible. S'il avait su quel sous-être était son géniteur, il aurait pu s'y préparer et donc être en contrôle de la douleur apportée par un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine.

 

Il ne connaissait pas assez bien l’égoïsme humain qui poussa son grand frère à préférer une femme riche qui l'avait mis au monde, mais abandonné pour revenir quinze ans plus tard le chercher, ayant besoin d'un hériter. Blessant à jamais sa mère qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils, sacrifiant énormément sans modération.

 

Il ne connaissait pas assez bien sa propre mère et ses mensonges, tellement doucereux à son oreille alors qu'il aurait pu clairement voir au travers s'ils n'avaient pas été si terribles. S'il avait fait juste l'effort de remettre en question les douces paroles de la personne la plus importante pour lui, peut-être que sa perte n'aurait pas été si terrible.

 

Au fond de lui, tout bouillonnait, mais il avait rapidement appris que chez les Serpentard, ce n'était pas quelque chose à mettre en avant. Le fait même d'avoir été répartis dans cette maison avait été problématique puisqu'elle avait très mauvaise réputation. Cependant, dans le train qui l'avait amené à ce grand château dont il avait entendu parlé depuis l'enfance, il avait eu de la chance.

 

Il avait rencontré John Laurens.

 

Alexander n'était pas habité à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, même auprès de sa mère, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à faire spontanément des marques d'affection. C'était différent avec John. Il avait son âge et il avait invité le jeune Hamilton à partager sa cabine pour leur tout premier voyage vers leur future école. Cela avait un tel soulagement pour le garçon qui avait fait toutes les démarches et qui était arrivé que le quai 9 3/4 par lui-même. Même s'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul, avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés était néanmoins extrêmement rassurant, surtout au milieu de tout ce monde.

 

Il le connaissait déjà de nom. Sa famille était considérée comme l'une des plus nobles et des plus anciennes de la communauté des sorciers d'Angleterre. Ils étaient tous de fière Serpentard. John détestait sa famille, mais il ne s'en plaignait que très peu devant Alexander, ayant peur de blesser son ami. Ce jour-là, néanmoins, ils ne se dirent pas dans quelle maison il souhaitait être. C'était regrettable, car le choixpeau laissait le choix si on était sûr d’où on souhaitait aller. Il avait été appelé avant John et il se fichait, à ce moment-là, pas mal des différences entre les maisons.

 

Il n'avait pas été très malin, mais il ne tarda pas à ne plus faire ce type d'erreurs.

Grâce à son intelligence et ses ambitions, il s'était rapidement fait accepter dans sa maison. Durant ses six années d'études, il s'était énormément rapproché d’Angelica Schuyler, considérée comme la reine des Serpentard peu de temps après son entrée à Poudlard. Elle avait un an de plus qu’Alexander et avait régné en maître sur la maison et les relations qui s'étaient formées dans les coulisses. Si la jeune femme appréciait quelqu'un et le montrait en parlant gentiment à cette personne et en l'invitant à s'asseoir vers elle durant les repas, le ou la chanceuse s'assurait une tranquillité absolue pour le reste de ses études dans cette maison.

 

C'était la première année sans cette incroyable personne pour Hamilton. Cela l'attristait beaucoup, mais il savait qu'il gardait sa place de privilégier, car il était l'un des aînés qui avait toujours été au-devant d'autrui et ce n'était pas cette année que cela allait être remis en question. Il faisait tout de même attention de ne pas montrer que l'absence qu’Angelica l'affectait.

 

Au moins, il restait Aaron...

 

Chez les Serpentard, les sentiments devaient être discrets et subtils. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas intérieurement.

 

Grâce à son amitié avec John, il s'était fait des amis parmi les Gryffondor et les autres le toléraient puisque Alexander faisait en sorte de ne pas du tout se comporter comme il le fait avec les autres Serpentard. Il avait rapidement appris qu'est ce qui énervait les Gryffons chez les Serpents. Lorsqu'il prenait du temps pour être avec John, ils étaient généralement accompagnés de Gilbert Lafayette et Hercules Mulligan.

 

Gil était le coureur de jupon de Poudlard. Il était grand, beau et fort au Quidditch, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir des filles sans trop d'effort. Malgré tout, il ne semblait pas vraiment considérer ces dernières plus que cela. Il était sincère avec elles, ce ne sera jamais autre chose que du sexe, et il ne supportait pas quand l'une d'elles s'imaginait pouvoir le changer et le rendre amoureux. Alexander s'était toujours demandé s'il n'y avait pas une raison plus profonde, cependant après des années d'observation, il n'avait rien trouvé de concret.

 

Hercules était plus simple à comprendre, car très sincère et ouvert avec ce qu'il ressentait. Alexander se sentait bien près de lui, parce que même s'ils n'étaient pas proches, il était sûr que le Gryffondor lui dirait s'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher et qu'il ne ferait pas attention sous prétexte que John l'apprécie, ce que les autres de cette maison avait tendant à faire. Bien qu'ils soient impulsifs, respecter autrui était tout de même quelque chose d'encré dans cette maison. Tout l'opposé de sa maison. Il les enviait. 

 

Chez les Gryffondor, agir avant de réfléchir était de mise. Même si Hamilton les appréciait beaucoup, il ne s'était jamais vraiment permis de se rapprocher vraiment d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre.

 

Grâce à son charisme et à sa beauté, il plaisait facilement aux Poufsouffle, surtout aux filles un peu plus jeunes. Il n'était absolument pas attiré par elles, la seule femme qu'il aurait pu un jour aimer était Elisabeth Schuyler, la sœur d’Angelica du même âge que lui, dont les couleurs noires et jaunes lui allaient à ravir. C’était la gentillesse et la naïveté qui décrivait le plus la jeune fille, sa sœur était presque paranoïaque lorsqu’un garçon s’approchait d’elle, puisque la plus jeune était incapable de remarquer les intentions des garçons. Angelica avait essayé pendant une courte période de les mettre en couple, cela ne marcha pas, parce qu’Alexander, en plus de ne pas être attiré par les femmes, n’était pas vraiment à l’aise avec le concept d’être intime avec qui que ce soit.

 

À part Eliza, Hamilton trouvait les autres membres de cette maison très peu intéressants et n’ayant pas un grand intérêt dans ses projets. Il suffisait qu’il se montre gentil et souriant et il était facilement apprécié. Le fait qu’ils soient considérés comme profondément bons aurait pu être considéré comme quelque chose d’enviable, mais il voyait cela comme une faiblesse et il trouvait qu’ils manquaient en général d’intelligence face aux situations.

 

Chez les Poufsouffle, la loyauté et la justice étaient les mots d’ordre. Quand bien même il aurait aimé pouvoir vivre sous ces principes, il avait choisi il y a bien longtemps qu’il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

 

Le plus compliqué pour Hamilton, c’était d’avoir affaire aux Serdaigle. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne les aimait pas, ils étaient tous intelligents et il appréciait cela, même si parfois, c’était des intelligences particulières… Le problème avec eux, c’est qu’ils avaient l’air de toujours vouloir tout analyser et tout comprendre. La plupart du temps, il arrivait à les éviter ou à les embrouiller avec de longs débats sur des sujets politiques, ce qui perdait la plupart des étudiants. Thomas Jefferson et James Madison étaient comme deux faucheuses rappelant l'état mortel de l'être humain par le biais de « taquineries », leur mot, Alex ne voyait pas les choses ainsi, qui relevaient d'une torture mentale qui l'achèverait sans doute un jour.

 

James Madison ne semblait pas être le pire des deux au premier regard, car il semblait toujours rester dans l’ombre de Thomas. Cependant, Alexander soupçonnait qu’il était en fait bien plus la tête pensante entre les deux. C’était un peu étrange, mais de ce qu’il avait pu voir et entendre, Madison faisait passer des idées à Jefferson assez subtilement pour que ce dernier pense ou en tout cas prétende que tout venait de lui. James était plutôt calculateur, mais il ne semblait pas avoir vraiment l’envie de briller ou de s’élever socialement parlant.

 

Thomas Jefferson était en quelque sorte l’opposé de James, il était déjà plus exhibant. Il aimait mettre du magenta un peu partout sur ses vêtements, alors que sans s’y connaître, Hamilton ne trouvait pas que cela allait bien avec son uniforme. À part ce manque de décence pour les yeux, il aimait contredire tout ce que Hamilton disait, quitte à mentir. Cela avait le don de faire perdre patiente au Serpentard, qui avait ainsi du mal à garder les apparences. Dans ces moments, le Serdaigle fixait Alex droit dans les yeux et souriait en coin, comme s’il savait tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. C’était perturbant. Angelica semblait l’avoir remarqué et avait l’habitude d’intervenir et calmer le jeu. Cette année, elle n’était pas là. Cela l’inquiétait.

 

Chez les Serdaigle, l’érudition et la sagesse prévalent sur le reste. Si en théorie, cette maison était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu’il cherchait à atteindre. Cependant, imaginer passer 7 ans dans le même dortoir que ces deux démons le faisaient remercier le choixpeau tous les jours.

 

« Alexander, tu devrais aller te coucher, si tu dors en cours, compte pas sur moi. »

 

La voix monocorde d’Aaron le tira de ses pensées et ses réflexions. Il n’avait strictement rien écrit dans son journal. Il soupira, se leva et alla se coucher, ressasser le premier soir n’apportait rien. Il décida donc que cette année, il se concentrerait seulement sur les cours et éviterait un maximum de monde.

 

En espérant que le temps passe rapidement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Toutes les maisons des personnages, c'est celles qui reviennent le plus sur internet quand j'ai cherché. Je précise que je ne partage pas l'avis de Alexander sur Poufsouffle, ma maison est la meilleure. 
> 
> Je préviens, je n'écris pas d'une manière régulière, donc pas de planning. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous avez pensé.


End file.
